1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel assembly, and more particularly, to a lens barrel assembly in which a lens barrel is stably moved to improve image quality of an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image processing devices, such as digital cameras, or camcorders, a lens is moved along the direction of an optical axis to focus or zoom. The lens is often installed in a lens barrel and moved by a driving means, such as a motor. The lens barrel has a predetermined penetration hole, and a guiding unit disposed to be inserted into the penetration hole guides the lens barrel, thereby allowing the lens barrel to move easily.
Often the lens will vibrate while being moved with a motor which may lower the quality of the obtained image.